In the field of human and veterinary medicine, orthopedic splinting devices are formed to provide immobilization and support during neuromusculoskeletal tissue healing and rehabilitation. Traditional splinting techniques use a variety of materials including plaster, premolded polymers, and thermoplastic polymers. With the advent of custom formable thermoplastic synthetic materials, plaster is rarely used for conditions other than bone fractures. Thermoplastic splinting material can be heated and custom molded to the body part being treated. This method of splint fabrication conserves time and improves fit when compared to plaster casting.
Thermoplastic material is available in sheet stock and can be cut to the desired shape and size required for treatment. Following a 3-5 minute water bath between 100 and 200 degrees Fahrenheit, the thermoplastic is rendered pliable and easily molded to the body part to be treated. Although the duration of its pliability is relatively brief, the material can still be shaped and trimmed depending on its thickness and degree of heat exposure. As the thermoplastic cools to room temperature, it regains its original rigid nature and sustains the shape of the custom formed splint. Cooling can be expedited via cold compresses, water, and aerosol coolants specifically designed for splint fabrication.
In the field of rehabilitation, the art of splinting has expanded from basic immobilization and protection of injured structures to various dynamic applications. These applications include immobilization, therapeutic exercise, and neuromuscular reeducation. This new composite of the instant invention now affords dynamic splint designs that are adaptive in nature as well as restorative in regards to functional use. Examples of use include, by way of example and not limitation, a compensatory device to allow wrist and finger extension for peripheral or central nervous system disorders, dynamic traction of arthritic deforming forces in the hand while maintaining use, or as dynamic ankle-foot orthoses that facilitate a normalized gait pattern.